Nice day for a White Wedding
by JohnnySpades
Summary: Carol and Luna get ready for the biggest day of their lives.


Day Five MOFO'S! So this one was the Kiss. I have a crap load to say about this one so check the end notes for it because I don't want to spoil anything.

* * *

Carol had never slept so hard in her whole life. The night before she went out with her girls; Lori, Beth, and Fiona, all to give a farewell to her life as a single woman. A few shots and maybe five too many tequila sunrises later, she somehow managed to make it up to her room and pass out. If it wasn't for the headache threatening to destroy her brain, she would probably still be asleep. Well, that and Lori. Her best friend, and soon to be sister-in-law, burst through the door.

"Morning, bride to be!" Lori threw the blinds open, letting the horrid rays of the sun fill the small hotel room.

"Why are you like this? You drank more than me!" Carol grumbled in response and covered her head with a pillow. Lori plopped on the bed next to her and rested her head on her.

"Well for one, I'm not a little bitch at taking shots," Lori's vision suddenly went black as Carol hit her in the head with the pillow. With her barrier now working as a makeshift weapon of sisterly warfare, there was nothing to stop the sunlight. She hissed and attempted to get under the covers and back to the darkness. Lori laughed and dragged her out of the bed.

"Come on! It's a big day and we have a crap load to do before the ceremony." Carol clawed at the sheets in vain as she was brought to the bathroom.

"I'll remember this when it's your wedding!" She swore before begrudgingly stripping down to hop in the shower.

"Oh hush, you know you're excited for today." The warm water began to run over Carol's body as her mind wandered to Luna. It was the day; she was getting married! Her cheeks flushed, and a big goofy grin worked its way across her face.

"Yeah… yeah I am." She hugged herself in the shower before starting to wash. Lori sat on the toilet and flipped through her phone.

"Damn right, I have the videos to prove it." She said playing a video from the night before. The voice of a very drunk Carol filled the tiny bathroom.

"A-an-and like, like I love her. And not like 'oh these shoes are cute' love. Like I-I mean like if… okay like if I was a superhero. And like… like I had to pick between you and Luna I would totes pick her." Lori busted out laughing as Carol peaked her head out of the shower.

"Delete that…"

"Wait wait, it gets better!" She wiped away tears as drunk Carol kept talking.

"Like, I love you Lori, you're my," She sniffed back tears, "You're like a sister to me. But Luna is like… I LOOOOOOOVE HER!" The Lori in the video was holding back laughter herself.

"And she fucks me so goooooood!" Carol nearly fell out of the shower.

"DELETE THAT!" She said grabbing for the phone while trying to cover up with the shower curtain.

"Not on your life Pingrey!" She said running out of the bathroom.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, LOUD!"

On the other side of town, at the loud family house, Luna was waking up in much the same way. She sat bolt upright on her bunk bed and slammed her head into the ceiling of her childhood bedroom.

"OW!" She grabbed her head in an attempt to stop the ringing. Sam groaned from the bunk right under hers.

"Dude, do you mind. It's like, not even noon." She said rolling over to go back to sleep.

"SAM! WE SLEPT IN!" Luna said leaning over the bed to look down at her friend.

"I know dude… we always do that when we drink."

"NO SAM! TODAY'S MY WEDDING DAY!" Luna fell off the top bunk and landed in the bean bag chair. Sam shot up and looked at Luna, struggling to get herself on her feet but still mildly tipsy. They both looked at one another.

"We gotta move!" Luna said in a panic.

"I know dude! Go take a shower, I'll get the family up and start prep!" Sam said turning to run downstairs to wake up the parents. Luna stopped her before she could take a step.

"Dude, this is the big day! Like the biggest big day! I'm kinda freakin' out, dude!" She bit one of her knuckles.

"What if she gets cold feet? Or I get cold feet! Do we have socks?! Will they go with the…" Sam cut her off and grabbed her shoulders.

"Luna, chill. Today is going to go great. You trust me right?" Sam stared into her best friend's eyes.

"Of course, bro, you're like… my bro!"

"Then go get in the shower! I'll send Lola and Leni in as soon as I get them up to help with make-up and girly crap." Sam turned her around and pushed her towards the bathroom. Luna nodded and shut the door behind herself. With Luna starting her prep, Sam took inventory of the situation. It was past ten and they still had to set up the back yard for the ceremony, get the food prepped, get chairs, find the bride and get her status, and get the family on their feet ASAP. Sam took a deep breath; it's game time.

She went around to the other bedrooms and started knocking on the doors. She got more than a few colorful responses, not to mention the wrench Lana threw at the door. But they were up and that's what mattered! Mr. Loud was in the kitchen getting food started, Leni and Lola were getting Luna dressed and primed, everyone else was working on the set up outside. With that taken care of, she called Lori.

Lori saw her phone buzz and sighed. She had both hands full with Carol's hair and a mouth full of bobby pins. She pinned a braid in place before quickly answering the call and putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Sam, how's the prep going?"

"It's going, we slept in a bit but things are on schedule." Sam said in a chipper tone. Lori could hear her organizing the food and photographer.

"How's the bride doing?"

"Well," Lori said, managing to finish the hair she had spent months learning to do just for this moment. Carol turned to her with the biggest smile she could manage.

"She's literally perfect. We'll be there in an hour." Lori said, hanging up the phone. Carol stood up and looked in the mirror again. Her make up was perfect, her hair was amazing, the dress… she hadn't put on the dress yet, it was at the house. But that aside the dress was everything she had dreamed of as a little girl. Lori started to tear up.

"Oh my god, you literally look breath-taking!" She said fanning her face to try and stop the tears.

"Don't do that Lori, you'll make me do that and this make up is perfect and, and, and!" They hugged and tried not to cry together. Just at that moment Beth and Fiona came into the room and saw her. Before they had a chance to tear up, Carol held up a hand and sniffed back some tears.

"We can cry after the ceremony. Right now, I have a wedding to get to." They all nodded and piled into vanzilla.

Sam went upstairs to check on Luna and make sure she didn't jump out the window. She didn't think she would be the cold feet type, but she had also thought she wasn't a country music girl. Three Garth Brooks albums later she learned that assumptions are bullshit and daisy dukes were a sign that there was a god.

She knocked on the door and peeked inside. Leni and Lola stepped aside to look at their handywork as Luna turned to face the door. She was dressed to the nines in her perfectly white tuxedo, her makeup was perfect with her usual purple eye shadow. Sam clutched her chest at the sight of her best friend.

"So…umm…how does it look?" Luna asked, gesturing to herself. Sam looked her up and down before picking her jaw up off the ground.

"Dude… I'm already gay. Why are you trying to kill me!" The girls laughed and hugged.

"You look amazing Luna. You really do." Sam took a step back.

"Thanks Sam, I'm really glad I have you here. Not that I don't appreciate you guys either." Leni and Lola shook their heads.

"We know what you mean Luna. And you look totes adorable! I can't wait to see the pictures after." Leni started to tear up.

"You're both going to look so amazing and it's like a fairy tale come true and -" Leni hugged Lola tight as she started to cry.

"Leni, the ceremony hasn't even started yet." Lola said, though she had started to tear up a bit too. Sam motioned them out.

"Come on man, Carol is on her way and will need the bathroom. Can't have you seeing the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony!" Leni offered Luna her top hat. She took it before pausing with it in her hand.

"If we're both the bride… does it matter if I see her in her dress?" The four of them stood there for a moment.

"Dude… just go to the kitchen before I drag you out." Sam said flatly. Luna threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I couldn't resist dude. Anyway, you go change. I can handle stuff from here till you get back." Sam nodded and headed back into Luna's old bedroom while Leni and Lola escorted Luna down to the back yard.

Lori pulled up in vanzilla a while later with bride in tow. She looked over at the door to find Lincoln and Lynn standing by the garage in full suits with ear pieces in.

"Really guys? You couldn't just walk in and double check Luna was out of the house?" The shook their heads, causing Lori to face palm. Lynn pulled a sleeve cuff up to her face.

"Overseer this is Lynnsanity, do you copy Overseer?" Lori and Carol looked at one another.

"That's… that's a no." Lori said before looking back to the younger siblings.

"The coast is clear for you to go upstairs. We'll escort you and guard the room." Lincoln said as he went first into the house. The bride and her maids were followed behind by Lynn, who turned around every few seconds to make sure they weren't being followed. Not that they would be. They got to Lori's old room and started changing into their dresses while Lincoln and Lynn stood guard outside the door.

Luna walked out to the back yard, amazed at all of the hustle as her family set everything up. She hurried down and found her father setting up the last of the food. He turned around to find his third eldest in her tux.

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing honey!" He said, hugging her tight.

"I'm so happy for you, Luna. My baby girl is getting married!" He said as tears came to his eyes. Luna patted his back, not noticing everyone gathering around.

"It's okay Popstar! You have 10 other kids to marry off still." She said, before her mother walked over and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay honey! Let's go work on the finger sandwiches, that always makes you happy." She motioned for Leni to take him inside and the two walked back into the house, quietly sobbing. Reta turned to Luna, beaming ear to ear.

"Hey kids, could you go finish up the prep? Luna and I need to have some mother-daughter time before the ceremony." They all went about their tasks, no questions asked. The two pulled up chairs.

"How you feelin' kiddo? Ready for the big moment?" Reta asked, seeing the way Luna looked at her feet.

"I guess so. I'm just… what if I mess something up and ruin it for Carol? Or like, what if someone in the audience objects to the wedding! Or what if she backs out at the last minute!?" Reta put her hand on Luna's shoulder and stopped her.

"Luna, sweetie, none of that is going to happen. Carol loves you. I haven't seen longing that strong since I first met your father…" She looked back at the house for a moment.

"No one will object, they all see just how much you care for one another." Luna nodded.

"But what if she… gets cold feet?" Luna said shyly. Reta laughed, maybe a little harder than she should have, at that idea.

"Your sister sent me the videos from her bachelorette party. You have a better chance of the world ending in the next five minutes." Luna smiled to herself at that.

"You mean it?" She said looking into her mother's eyes. Seeing the truth in them.

"Absolutely honey. So don't worry about the little things. Because no matter what happens, flubbed lines or tripping or weather or anything else... you two will be together. I'm pretty sure there isn't a force on earth that could keep you two apart." Luna smiled and hugged her mom tight.

"Thanks Mom, I really needed to hear that."

Reta squeezed her daughter tight, taking a moment to hold back her own tears.

"You're welcome hon. Now I'm going to go help your father before he cries into the soup… again." Luna nodded and watched her mother walk away. Sam came up a moment later with her own dress on, a simple purple pencil dress that stopped right above her knees. Luna whistled as she walked up.

"Damn Sam, look at you being a knockout!" She said giving her best friend a wink. Sam simply put up a hand.

"You had your chance Loud, I belong to the universe now." The two giggled.

"Is that what they call it when your Friday nights consist of Emma Stone wet dreams?"

"First of all," Sam said with mock rage, "It was Emma Watson. And second, you aren't invited to topless story time anymore." They laughed harder before hugging.

"Thanks for everything Sam, I really mean it." Luna rubbed her arm, not sure really what to say.

"That's what best friends are for. Besides, you still have some family you can hook me up with." She said looking around. Luna huffed.

"Sure; do you want blonde airhead who probably won't know you're hitting on her, brunette comedian with a pun addiction, or overly competitive athlete who will absolutely make make sex into a competition?"

Sam pondered over the statement. "Good point, though option C isn't off the table. What about D, white haired geek with a heart of gold? Didn't he turn 18 recently?" Sam said, throwing an arm over Luna's shoulder and pointing to her little brother who had just come down to steal snacks. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Really dude?"

"Hey man; he's cute, loving, smart, and gives me eyes when I come over to your parents place." She said with a smile. Luna laughed.

"Fine, get me through today in one piece and I'll see what I can do. On my honor as a goddess of rock." They shook hands before looking over to Lincoln. He quickly shoved a cupcake into his mouth before walking over to the two of them.

"Luna, you look great! Carol is upstairs and I think they're almost ready." Luna smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thanks dude, you're the best. But I think Sam needs help with some stuff. Mind lending her your muscle for a bit?" Luna looked at Sam and gave her a wink.

"Totally, I… Uhh… need some chairs… tested?" She said with a shrug. Luna facepalmed before looking back to Lincoln.

"I would do it but I have to make sure I have my vows memorized." Luna said with a 'god I hope he buys that' smile. Lincoln looked between the two girls and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah… sure… I think I can test some seats."

"GREAT! LET'S GO" Sam grabbed him by the hand and ran off towards to the stacks of chairs. Luna shook her head as she watched her best friend take off with her little brother.

In the bedroom, all the girls were gathered around, waiting to see Carol come out of the closet in her wedding dress. Luan sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Really, No one is going to make the joke here? I have to be the brave one to point out the irony of her putting on her dress in the closet for a gay wedding?" Reta turned to say something when the closet door opened. All the girls gasped as Carol strolled out in pure white dress. The white lace of it started at the bottom of her throat and worked its way down, weaving ivory ivy in delicate patterns to her bust where it joined with the main dress. It fit like a brilliant white glove to her body, matching perfectly with her hair and make-up. Lola walked up to her slowly, eyes as wide as saucer plates.

"You're perfect! Like a real princess!" She said looking up to her soon to be sister-in-law. Reta and Mrs. Pingrey nodded their approval. Carol looked over to the full-length mirror Leni and Lori kept in their old room and looked herself over.

"It's just like I always dreamed!" she said as she turned to see the different angles. "The months of diet were so worth it." Lori came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"You look amazing sis." Carol looked her in the eye through the mirror.

"I know… but I'm still nervous. This is a big step you know?" She said averting her gaze for a moment.

"What if… what if one day she doesn't love me anymore?" She hugged Lori's arms to her tightly. Lori turned her around and took a tissue out of her purse, dabbing away a few tears that threatened to break free.

"Carol, I don't think I've ever met to people as in love as you two. Luna loves you with every bit of her soul. There is no doubt in my mind you two will grow old together." The other girls came over and hugged Carol tight as well. She started to feel herself tear up again.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road before I cry and ruin my make-up!" They all agreed and made their way downstairs.

Luna stood at the altar, checking her breath for the hundredth time. Sam patted her shoulder.

"Dude, you're fine. Trust me."

"I know, I'm just nervous." Luna said giving her a weak smile. Sam gave her a thumbs up right as the music started playing. They both looked back as the gathered crowd stood for the bride to enter. Lilly came out first, the eight-year-old girl dropping flower petals as she walked up to the front. Reta managed to snag a couple of pictures before the wedding march started up and the bride made her debut. Everyone stood speechless as she made her way to the altar. Soon enough she was standing next to Luna, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

Carol laughed, "You don't look half bad yourself." Luna shut her mouth and blushed, taking her hand and turning towards the priest.

"Friends, family, honored guests, we gather here today in a celebration of love. A love stronger than most, as I'm sure you all know." The audience laughed at the little joke.

"And it is because of that love that we find ourselves here, to bind the souls of these two women. Before we begin, the two have decided to write their own vows."

Luna and Carol turned to one another and held hands as they looked into one another's eyes. Luna spoke first.

"Carol, I love you more than anything else in this world. There aren't words to put it into song, or a melody that could really give wings to my feelings in a way that do it justice. You're the light of my life. I was so nervous about today. That I would manage to mess it up somehow. But now, standing here with you," she smiled, "There isn't a doubt in my mind that this is where I was meant to be. I love you Carol." The crowd aww'd and Carol had to close her eyes for a moment to calm her heart.

"Luna, if you had told me all those years ago when we first met, that I would be standing here with you and all our friends... I wouldn't have believed you. I had my whole life planned out, and I thought it would be perfect. But then you came along, and you were something I could never plan for. It took me a while to realize it, but you were the something my life needed. Who took me from the day to day, to living an adventure that I couldn't put down. You, my quirky little rock star, are my Paramour. The other half of my heart, that I didn't even know I was missing until you fell into my life. And I will love you forever and a day."

A few people stifled tears, including the priest, who managed to put himself back together to finish the ceremony. He waved for the rings to be brought over and turned to Luna.

"Luna Loud, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Luna, through teary eyes, nodded.

"Hell yeah I do." She said as she slipped the ring on Carol's finger

The priest chuckled.

"And do you, Carol Pingrey, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Carol nodded and slipped the ring on Luna's finger before saying softly so just Luna could hear.

"Bold of you to think death would stop me." Luna laughed a little at that. The priest raised his hands.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss the bride." Carol wasted no time in grabbing Luna and giving her a kiss she had been dying to give her all day.

Later on that day, Carol and Luna piled into their car and drove off for their honeymoon. They laughed as they put the house in their rear-view mirror.

"I've never seen anyone fight so hard for a bridal bouquet before." Carol said with a chuckle.

"I guess she had some big plans in store. Wanted to make sure she got that extra bit of luck." Luna quipped as she turned back from looking out the window, seeing her wife in the light of the setting sun. She swooned for a moment.

"You're beautiful." She said softly, making Carol blush. "And you're all mine!" Carol looked over to see the devious grin on her face that told her that Luna had some plans of her own.

"For now and forever." Carol said, taking Luna's hand. They smiled for a bit, before a message came to Luna's phone. She broke her hand free long enough to open it.

"Lori sent me a message. She says have a good honeymoon." Carol smiled

"She's so sweet!"

"And she sent me a video?" Luna said as she opened the file.

"Sent a what now?!" The video started playing from the party the night before.

"_I LOOOOVE HER_!" Carol almost drove off the road as she attempted to steal the phone from Luna.

"I'LL KILL HER I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"_And she fucks me so gooooooood,_" The video continued, Luna had tears in her eyes from laughing, keeping the phone at a distance from Carol.

"Oh this is getting saved for our anniversary." She said as she downloaded the file.

"I swear to god I will leave you!" Carol returned, flushed with embarrassment.

"No you won't," Luna said with a smile, giving her a kiss on the check. She huffed and drove on towards their honeymoon and their new future together.

* * *

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. This one is really special to me. Partially because I'm a big ol' sappy dork and partially because I love weddings. Which, you could argue those are the same thing. But it's my end notes so whatever. When I was like... 13? One of the best Dreams I remember having was that I was getting married. I just remember being so excited in my nice white tux (Because it's how my Dad got married so I always wanted a white one) and the happiness. I woke up in a total panic though because I forgot to write my vows. Something I don't worry about these days (Not to brag but I'm pretty amazing at impromptu speeches.) So I took some of the elements I remembered from that dream and put them into this fic. It took me forever to write though, not because I didn't have any ideas for it, but because I wasn't sure really where to end? Plus it was the last fic I wrote because I legit could not think of a good story idea for this prompt until like three days before the start of Caroluna week. I really hope you guys loved it as much as I do. Leave any feedback and I'll catch you guys for day six! It's going to be amazing :D


End file.
